Treasure
by twi-chan
Summary: Silabus and Kuhn want Haseo's treasure, but Haseo doesn't want to hand it over so easily. [KuhnHaseoSilabus] [Not as good as it sounds .]


_//disclaimer;_ 'cause I read a hawt Riku/Sora/Roxas fic. inspiration much? n.n

Nooooo owning of teh .hack, Kuhn, Haseo, Silabus, or anyone/anything else for that matter.

_//special note; _yeah, you read that right. **Kuhn/Haseo/Silabus.** WOOT. aw, but where's Endrance:\ he couldn't make it to the party, I guess. D8 but then again, a party in .hack normally consists of three people. XD;

-------

**T**_r_e_a__**s**__u_**r**_e_

-------

Haseo leaned back against the cool brick wall, waiting for his two friends he wanted to go adventuring with today in the dome of Mac Anu. Just when he thought '_what's taking them so long_', he saw a green-clad figure with a chocolate coloured thin ponytail walking next to a taller figure who was clad in yellow-gold, his hair a light azure. "About time," the adept rogue said.

Kuhn stood there infront of his rather emo looking friend, striking a pose while twirling around the gun in his right hand. "Aw, c'mon Haseo. It's called being 'fashionably late'," he said, adding a wink. Haseo rolled his eyes. "Pfft, yeah right. Knowing you, Kuhn, you were probably busy flirting with some girls and decided, 'Haseo can wait', right?" Kuhn could only reply by bashfully rubbing the back of his head, giving the rogue his 'I'm innocent! Really!' look. Silabus giggled.

"I, on the other hand," Silabus stated, "have a good reason to be 'fashionably late'; I was going through the explantion of member addresses and whatnot with a newbie. Guess some people don't really care for instruction manuals anymore, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever." Haseo simply put. "Okay, so now that we're all here, let's go." Haseo said, walking past his friends and toward the Chaos Gate.

"Where?" Kuhn asked.

"Hunting."

"For what?" Silabus said.

The rogue stopped; he turned back to them, grinning. "Treasure."

The green boy blinked.

The yellow one's eyes light up in delight, a smirk on his face.

Their bodies became one with the blue orbs emitting from the gate, taking them away to their destination.

They fought all sorts of creatures in the area, obtaining the symbol fragments. Blood & sweat mingled together in battle, shouting followed by finishing moves, and of course, Kuhn showing off.

At long last, they reach the statue. "Am I the only one who thinks it's weird, and kinda creepy that, after you get the treasure the statue disappears?" Silabus asked. "... Naaah," came Kuhn's reply, and silence as Haseo's. The rogue opened up the chest, and grinned. Now came the fun part. Haseo turned around to his friends, and simply asked:

"Will the argument start now, or later?"

And from that question, Kuhn & Silabus knew that it was something not just rare, but something the two of them could use. Something they wanted. Something that Haseo would be glad to give to either one, but they would always fight like children when it came down to _who._

The brunette & blue-haired said together in unison, "I got dibs." They looked at each other, laugh lightly, and turn quickly back to Haseo, saying _again_ in unison, "Me!" They looked at each other again. Silabus pouting and Kuhn arching a questionable eyebrow.

You couldn't pay Haseo to wipe the grin off his face. Not even for a million GP.

"Haseo..." Kuhn groaned, thinking of something clever and witty to say of how much he wanted it. "I really want that," he said flatly.

"But I want it more," Silabus whined.

... Okay, this is where the fun goes away... sort of, and the headache comes in. Haseo rubbed his temples. "Flip a coin?" he said. "But that's not fair," Silabus said, "Kuhn could say it came up heads even if it came up tails!" the brunette whined. Kuhn arched an eyebrow. "Lie? Cheat? _Moi?_ I don't think so. I'd think _you _would say that it came up heads... or tails, even if it came up tails... or heads. Or whatever." Silabus eyes widened. "I wouldn't cheat, Kuhn! You would!!"

Haseo had to cut in. All this arguing was just making his headache worse. "GUYS! Okay, forget the damn coin. Instead, how about..." he said, contiuning to rub his aching temples, "er... Um... Ah! _Show _me how much you want it." Haseo grinned. A moment a silence crept upon the two other boys. Then, Kuhn suddenly got to his knees infront of Haseo, his hands clasped together. "Pleeease, Lord-Master-Sir Haseooo? Pretty please with a Kuhn cherry on top?" the blue-haired pleaded. The rogue stood there, terribly amused and grinning, holding his chin within the nook between his index finger and his thumb. Silabus couldn't hold back a palm to the face, and thought of what to do. The brunette boy didn't really think that doing this might cost him his chance of obtaining the item, but still decided to do it anyway. He needed something to compare with, seeing as Kuhn's begging.

Kuhn stood there, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

The brunette was _kissing _the silver-haired.

... but what was weirder, was that Haseo, although shocked, didn't look like... he minded.

_Waitwaitwait._ Haseo doesn't look like he's _BOTHERED _by the fact that his friend--guy friend, no doubt--is _KISSING _him?! Kuhn still stood there, his mouth agape and eyes wide. He sighed, walking toward the kissing boys, and put his hand on Haseo's shoulder, the silver-haired and brunette breaking apart to look at their friend. Now, it was Silabus' turn to be shocked, as Kuhn pulled Haseo toward him and kissed him hard on the lips. Haseo didn't mind this, either.

_'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em,' _thought Kuhn.

Two make out sessions later, the three of them stood there, panting, looking at each other.

"S-so... do we..." Kuhn said.

"... get our prize?" Silabus finished, panting. Haseo blinked, and grinned, as he pulled Kuhn close to him with one arm and Silabus with the other.

"I think you guys already got your prize."

_//fin._

xxxxxxx

_//A/N; _um... wow. Woooow. This could've been a HELL of alot better. -shrug- I intended it to ACTUALLY be a smut!fic with the threesome, but then I thought about it. How am I gonna... how can I.. write that? .-. -double shrug- And yeah, if you're wondering? That Riku/Sora/Roxas fic was, no doubt, a _smut!fic._ ... -head!laptop bang- UGHHH. ... Ow. Dx Review plzkthx? Much love! D8 -review cookies!-

_//twi-chan._


End file.
